Journey to the Past
by Bubbles a.k.a. B
Summary: What if Bella wasn’t completely honest, when she told Edward about her past? What if she left out that she was a completely different person back then? What if when she moved to Forks, she was starting over? What happens when her past resurfaces?
1. Wake up Call

**Summary: **What if Bella wasn't completely honest, when she told Edward about her past? What if she left out that she was a completely different person back then? What if when she moved to Forks, she was starting over? What happens when her past resurfaces? How do the Cullen's react?

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Journey to the Past**

I was sitting at home on one of the few Saturdays that I spend alone. Carlisle and Esme wanted to go hunting as a family and after a lot of arguing Edward reluctantly agreed. I was sad that Edward wasn't here with me but I was also happy that he was spending time with his family. I sometimes felt that I was keeping him from his family, with all the time he spends at my house.

This was the only time that I got to really think, without disruption. It was times like this that I let myself think about my old life. It was times like this that I let myself think about everything I left behind. I don't regret leaving, because if I hadn't left I would have never met Edward or any of the Cullens, but I do miss it sometimes. I don't necessarily miss the life I lived because to be completely honest I'm ashamed of the person I used to be, but I do miss the people I left behind.

I do feel guilty about lying to Edward about my past, but it was easier for me this way. I know it's selfish of me, but I cant handle the way he'll look at me if he knew. I can't handle him thinking of me differently. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said once I got to the phone.

"I need you" said a voice I could never forget. It took those three words to make my past come crashing down on me. In the 30 seconds I've been on the phone, I realized that I couldn't ignore my past. I had to go back but there was one problem: The Cullen's.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm not one of those authors that will only put up a new chapter if they get reviews. I'm writing this story for me and whoever wants to read it. But I would appreciate reviews. They let me know if I'm on the right track or if I should change some things up.

Oh and future chapters will be longer; This chapter was basically just to introduce the plot.


	2. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

On the phone was Erika. She was my best friend, and I knew that she wouldn't of called if she didn't need me. She's probably the person that I miss the most. She was practically a sister to me; she was always there for me. I didn't hear much besides 'I need you' because she was crying so her words were coming out in slurs. I didn't need a reason though; those three words were enough for me.

The minute I got off the phone I went online and ordered my plane ticket, with the money I had saved up. I knew that I had to wait until I could talk to Charlie, and I also knew that I couldn't keep my past hidden anymore.

I had to tell Edward, because I was pretty sure he wouldn't let me go alone and I think it would be better if he heard it from me instead of seeing it when we got there. I was packing a bag when I heard the front door slam open.

"Bella, Bella Where are you?" Edward yelled, but before I got a chance to answer, he was standing in front of me. "What's going on? Why did Alice have a vision of you getting on a plane?"

"Edward, we need to talk." I said. I didn't think it was possible, but it seemed that Edward had gotten a lot paler. I didn't understand his reaction at first, but then it clicked. Those four words were one of the worst things, you could hear in a relationship. "No, No, I didn't mean it like that; I just want to talk to you." I said, in the calmest voice I could muster up, but in reality, I was terrified.

"Ok, what did you need to talk about?" Edward said in a much more relaxed tone, but I did notice the slight edge to it.

"I..Uh… I need to tell you something, but I'm scared how you're going to react." I said while looking down at my bedspread.

"Love, you can tell me anything." he said sweetly. That sweet tone was killing me; it was making me feel worse about keeping it from him.

"I lied" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Bella, I don't understand, what did you lie about?" he said with a slightly nervous look on his face. I knew he was scared about what I was going to tell him.

"Okay..um… You remember when we first met and you were asking me all those questions?" I said in a surprisingly calm voice. He nodded his head slowly; I could tell that he was preparing himself for the worst. "I lied about my past. The truth is that I'm not the same person as I was back then. I did a lot of things that I regret."

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" he said. His face showed no emotion, so I couldn't see what he was feeling.

"I was scared. I was scared of what you would think of me if you knew the truth. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if you knew. However, you have to understand that I left my past back home. I'm not the same person, I changed. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, I never wanted to hurt you by keeping it from you, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you." I said in all one breath. I just kept my eyes down; I couldn't bring myself to face him. Though not long after I finished, I was swiftly pulled onto his lap securely wrapped in his arms.

"Bella, Look at me." He said in a soft voice. "There is nothing you could ever do that would ever make me not love you. I love you, I don't care what you did before you moved here, I just care about you." He said while looking me in the eye. I could tell that he meant every word.

"So you're not mad?" I asked shyly.

"No I'm not mad, I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me but I'm not mad." He replied lovingly.

"I'm so sorry." I cried into his shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Shhh, Love, I know." He said while trying to calm me down. He softly rubbed my back until the tears stopped coming. "Bella, why did Alice have a vision about you getting on a plane?"

"Huh, Oh I need to go back home for a while."

"Where you planning on telling me?" He exclaimed, as if he already knew the answer. I could see that he saw the vision of me deciding to go, but I'm guessing he didn't stick around long enough to see the one where I decided to bring him with me.

"Yes, I was planning on talking to you after I talked to Charlie."

"Oh. You're not going alone." he stated.

"I wasn't planning on it." slightly irritated

"Why-" He started to say but was interrupted by the phone. I reluctantly got off his lap and went to get it.

"Hello?" I said kind of nervous about getting another call like before.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that were all going with you and Edward. I already ordered the tickets, so no arguing. Bye." exclaimed a very excited Alice. She hung up before I could get a word in.

I heard a chuckle behind me and when I turned, I was met with the sight of my beautiful, vampire boyfriend.

"Alice is really something else isn't she?" He said, while wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you ok with everyone going?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way." I figured it would be easier this way. I wouldn't have to explain everything to the Cullen's; they would see it for themselves. I'm still nervous of what they'll think of me once they find out, but I am glad to get it off my chest.

"I never got to ask you, why you need to go back?" He said curiously.

"My sister needs me." I simply stated.

"You have a sister?" He asked. Obviously not liking that he didn't know everything about me anymore.

"No, she's my best friend but she's like a sister to me."

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Well since spring break started yesterday, I was hoping to be out of here by tomorrow. I want to be there as soon as possible."

He remained silent but I could tell that he was more relaxed than before. He stayed with me until we heard Charlie's cruiser out front, and even then, he promised to be back before I went to sleep.

"Bells" Charlie said from the front door.

"In here Dad." I said while getting the stuff I was going to need for dinner. I was doing simple sandwiches.

"How was your day?" I asked once he sat down at the table. I place his plate in front of him and went back to retrieve my own.

"It was fine."

"Umm Dad, I was wondering if I could go visit mom over the break?" I asked.

"Uhh, Sure, but why?" he asked

"I really want to see my friends over there, and the Cullen's are coming with and I want them to meet everyone." I said.

"Are Carlisle and Esme going as well?" He asked. I could tell that he wasn't too happy of the fact that Edward was coming with me.

"Of course." I said

"Alright then." he said. I could tell that he was more accepting of it once he found out that Carlisle and Esme were going. I finished telling him all the details, and then went up stairs to finish packing. Edward was true to his word and was back before I went to sleep. I fell a sleep swiftly, dreaming of what awaited me back home.

* * *

How is it? Oh, and in this story Bella moved from Fontana, California to Forks.


	3. Cars and Planes

**Cars and Planes**

I woke up surprisingly early considering that I got little to no sleep. Edward kissed my cheek and was out the window before I had a chance to blink. I went through my normal morning routine, and left a note for Charlie. He had gone to work before I woke up, so I just left a note saying that I would call him when I get there.

I was just finishing getting my things together when I heard a knock on the front door. On my doorstep was Edward, looking way to good for it being so early. Before I had a chance to say something, he swiftly pulled me in for a kiss.

"Are you ready, Love?" he asked when we broke apart.

"Ya, well as ready as I'm ever going to be." I sighed. I was really nervous about this. It was not completely about the Cullen's reaction; it was more about what awaited me back home. I was nervous about going back, I mean I haven't been there for a year and a half, and I haven't talked to any of them for about a year.

Edward broke my train of thought by taking my bags from me and putting them in the trunk of his Volvo. In a matter of seconds we were speeding down the road, towards the Cullen's house. When we got there I saw all the Cullens waiting around the front yard, I guess Alice told them about me wanting to leave as soon as possible.

I was pulled out of the car and into a giant bear hug, the minute the car stopped.

"Em..can't…breathe." I gasped out.

"Ha, Ha, Sorry I forget that you have to breathe." He said in a voice that told me that he was anything but sorry.

I went around giving everyone a hug, well almost everyone. Rosalie and I weren't at the hugging stage just yet, so we just exchanged small smiles.

"Alright, everyone let's get this show on the road." yelled Alice, I could tell that she was excited for this trip. "I haven't looked yet, I didn't know if you would want me to." Alice whispered, so low that I knew I was the only one that heard.

"Thanks Ali, I think I'm going to wait this one out." I said. A part of me wanted to know what was going on with Erika, but then a part of me was scared that I wouldn't be able to handle it, and I really didn't want to break down in front of the Cullens.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I took Emmet's jeep, and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes. Driving with Emmet was probably the most fun I had in a long time. His driving, of course, scared the crap out of me, but the way he would blast the radio and sing along in crazy voices was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen.

We arrived at the airport pretty fast, and before I knew it, we were on the plane. I really hated flying, so Edward kept trying to distract me. None of it was really working, so I decided just to go to sleep.

I was awoken by Edward slightly shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. Were here." The last two words broke back all the fears from before. I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm me but I don't think it was working.

I said goodbye to the Cullen's at the baggage claim. Erika was coming to pick me up, and I wanted to talk to her before she met everyone else.

"Be careful." Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Edward, honestly, I'm going to be alone for no more than five minutes. What's the worst that could happen?" I said in a joking tone.

"Says the danger magnet." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked. I heard him perfectly fine, but I wanted to make him say it again.

"Nothing, Love. Just please be careful." He pleaded.

"I promise I'll be careful. Now go catch up to your family, before they leave you behind." I said

He simply chuckled in response, gave me one more kiss, and headed in the direction that his family had gone.

I looked around for Erika, but I couldn't find her at first, so I decided to go check out front.

The sight that I met broke my heart. Erika was standing there in sweats and an old tee shirt. Her hair was pulled in a sloppy ponytail, and it had looked as if she had been crying for days. I knew that it wasn't something small because Erika cared a lot about her appearance, she wouldn't have left the house looking like that if she hadn't completely given up.

"Erika." I said softly.

Her head snapped up and just looked at me for a couple of seconds. I ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. That seemed to trigger something in side her because the minute my arms were around her she broke down crying.

I knew that she hated crying in public, so with one arm still around her I took her keys, got my backs and led her to her car. Once I got her in, I jumped in the driver's side and sped off towards her house. I knew I would probably be yelled by Edward for how fast I was driving, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All that mattered right now was getting her home before she broke down even more.

I was at her house in about ten minutes. I got her in side and just held her on the couch while she cried. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I don't think she was in a state to tell me.

* * *

This chapter was basically just to get her there. In the next chapter there will be more about Erikas problem and Bellas secret. Well thank you for reading. Review and tell me what you think.

I am going to try and publish as fast as i can but during the week it might be a little slower. =(


	4. Always there for you

**Always there for you**

"What's wrong, Erika?" I asked after she calmed down.

"I'm sorry I broke down?" said Erika softly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, but what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I had you fly out here."

"Will you stop trying to change the damn subject?" I said a little irritated. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I… Uh." Erika said but stopped to take a breathe. "I'm pregnant." Erika said so softly that I almost couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked kind of hoping that I heard her wrong.

"I'm pregnant." She said a little bit louder.

"Whha… How?" I asked.

"Well when a daddy loves a mo.."

"Ugh, Erika stop being a smart ass. I meant, when? Who?" I asked

"Umm I'm not exactly sure when, but as for who, it's Jose." she said softly.

"Jose… the one you were dating before I left?" I asked, trying to get the details I missed.

"Ya, umm, we were still together until recently."

"What happened?" I asked

"I told him about the baby, and he broke up with me, and my parents are kicking me out. There giving me until the end of the week to get out. I am so sorry you had to come out here. I'm just scared." Erika said so fast that I'm surprised I caught it all.

"Oh, no, Erika don't apologize. I would have come out here for way less. You're my best friend and no matter what I'm going to be here for you." I said softly.

"Ya, I guess I'm just freaking out. So tell me about how your doing?" She said. I could tell that she was trying to get the conversation off her.

"I'm doing great. I have a boyfriend and a group of frie.."

"Whoa. Boyfriend?" Erika choked out.

"Ya." I said softly

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Erika questioned.

"What are you talking about Erika?"

"What am I talking about, what are you talking about. What happened to the girl who used to say fuck love?" She asked.

"She fell in love." I simply stated.

"So, you're still on that being a better person shitt." said Erika.

"Erika, don't start." I warned.

"Alright, alright, sorry."

"I don't get why you guys feel the need to comment about it every time you talk to me. There's nothing wrong in wanting to be a better person." I said defensively.

"Look Bella. We know you, we grew up with you, and we were there with you doing all those things you supposedly regret. We just don't want to see you unhappy, because your trying to be someone your not." Erika argued back.

"What if I'm trying to be the person I'm meant to be, the person I was before I did all that shitt." I said.

"Ahh… I don't want to argue with you." exclaimed Erika.

"Neither do I, but I really am happy." I sighed

"I guess that's just going to have to be enough, huh?" laughed Erika. "So when am I going to meet this boyfriend?"

"Whenever you want." I replied.

"Ohh how about you bring them over to Jonathon's tonight, that way they'll be able to meet everyone at once." She said

"Umm.. Erika I don't thinks that's a good idea." I said softly.

"Why not. It's perfect, that way we won't have to make up several separate meetings. We can do it all at once." she said

"It's just that it gets kind of crazy at Jonathon's and I think it'd be better to ease them into it." I said

"Why would you ha…. Oh my god, they don't know do they?" She asked slightly amused.

"mmmmm" I whined in response.

"Ok what don't they know?" Erika asked.

"mmmmm" I replied once again.

"Umm… ok better question what do they know?" Erika asked.

"Well they know that I was a different person and I regret the things I did." I said hoping she wouldn't catch me on that.

"Bella. Do they know the details or is that all they know?"

"That's all they know." I said very quietly.

Out of nowhere, Erika started to laugh hysterically. I couldn't see what was so funny, but I guess she found it hilarious.

"Ha Ha, Oh my god this is going to be so funny." She chuckled out

"You're an ass." I whined while pouting.

"Awww, I'm sorry B, but admit it if it was switched you'd be laughing to." She reasoned.

"No, I don't find it funny at all." I whined again.

"Well then you're just in denial." she said while getting out her last few chuckles. "Ok. I really do think you should bring them tonight. Either way if you slowly show them or if you just throw them in there it's going to be awkward, so you might as well get it over with. Like a band-aid."

"I guess, your right, but Erika I'm only going on one condition. I don't want anyone smoking in that house." I warned.

"Jeez Bella when'd you get the stick up your ass. If my memory serves me right, you used to like smoking. No you used to love it" she teased.

"I'm no doing it for me; I'm doing it for you. It's not good for the baby if you're around that. Does anyone else know?" I asked

"No, you and Jose are the only ones, and I'll call and tell them but there not going to be happy about it." She complained.

"I really couldn't care if they don't like it. Since Jose being an ass, it's my job to look out for you. Ohh that reminds me, I'm going to kill Jose. I mean what kind of gu…."

Erika cut me off by suddenly hugging me. I was surprised but was happy that we seemed to pick up were we left off.

"I'm really glad your back." She whispered.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me longer to update, schools been getting hectic but im going to get them up as fast as i can. What do you think so far?**


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

I left Erika's house and headed towards the hotel that the Cullen's were staying at. She seemed to be feeling better when I left, but I could tell she was still terrified. Sadly, I don't think that's something I can fix.

I pulled into the parking lot, and headed up to the room. They all wanted to be close together so they got a suite that had several rooms in it. I knocked and in a matter of seconds, I was in Edward's arms. He was searching my body for any signs of injury.

"I'm glad your back." He sighed, once he was satisfied that I was completely fine.

"Me too." I said, while he led me towards the living room. All the Cullen's were there, I guess they were curious about what happened.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" exclaimed Emmet; I guess his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"She's pregnant." I said softly, knowing they would all hear me.

"Well, that explains the surprise." Jasper said more to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Your emotions are everywhere. Surprise is one of the ones I can identify. Along with anger, sadness, etc."

"Oh."

"Okay, I get the surprise and sadness, but what are you angry about?" asked Edward.

"Ughh, it's nothing. I just… don't get how he could do that. I mean he was a great guy before I left. I always thought that he would be one of the few guys that would own up to it, but I guess I was wrong." I ranted but stopped when I saw there confused faces.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about Erika?" asked Rosalie. Speaking for the first time since I entered the room. I was nervous about how she would react to the news, but she seemed to be taking it well enough.

"We were, but I was complaining Jose." I said "He's the father and he's refusing to acknowledge that it's his baby."

"Damn." Said Emmet.

"Look I really don't want to think about this right now. Oh before I forget, Erika and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go over to my friend Jonathon's house. So you guys can meet everyone." I asked, a part of me was hoping that they would say no.

"Of course, Oh this is going to be so much fun. Come on we have to go get ready." Alice said while she grabbed mine and Rosalie's arm. "Carlisle and Esme are you guys coming too?"

"No, I think is something for you guys to do." said Esme.

"Are you sure, you guys are welcome to come as well." I asked, not wanting to leave them out.

"No its fine Bella, I'm sure we can find something to do." said Carlisle suggestively.

"Ok, ewwww." yelled Emmet.

I was still laughing when Alice forced me to sit in a chair in the bathroom.

"Alice go easy on it ok. This is just going to be something casual." I said, hoping she wouldn't go overboard.

"Bella, why is it you always assume I'm going to go overboard?" she asked innocently.

"Umm, I don't know maybe the fact that when I do let you have free rein, you go overboard." I laughed

"Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about." Alice stated with a smirk.

* * *

By the time we were done getting ready, it was time to leave. The whole way over there, I was fidgeting like crazy. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. We pulled up to the house, and made our way towards the front door.

"Beeellllaaaa" I heard before I was knocked to the ground from the side. When I looked up I saw that it was Eddie. Eddie was my cousin, well not really cousin but he was my cousin by association. His best friend Joel is my cousin and were really close so we just started calling each other cousins.

"Edddiiiieeee" I screamed back. We were still on the floor, hugging when we heard a throat being cleared above us. When I looked up, I saw the Cullen's all looked surprised and Edward looked furious. I couldn't figure out why he looked so mad, but then it hit me. He didn't know that me and Eddie were like family and I bet our current position looked very compromising. I got up quickly and the minute I was standing Edward wrapped his arms around me possessively.

"Eddie, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and E…" I was about to introduce Edward but he interrupted me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He said in a warning tone.

Eddie looked as if someone just told him that aliens existed or something like that.

"Eddie" I said trying to break him out of his state of shock.

"Wha.. Oh sorry B. I guess a lot of things have changed." He said while, sending me a point look that said I was going to be explaining this later. God, this was going to be a long night.

"Well, any ways, guys this is my cousin Eddie." I said.

"Cousin?" Edward asked, while I felt his grip on my waist loosen.

"Yes, cousin." I said

"Oh"

"Ok, well let's get inside already. I'm sure everyone's dieing to see you" Eddie said while grabbing my hand and dragging me in side.

"Hey motherfuckers, look who I found out side." Eddie yelled.

Everyone turned and for a second just stared in shock. Like they couldn't believe that I was actually here, but as fast as it started, it was over. Before I knew it I was being pulled in for a hug from everyone. I was glad that they were so happy to see me.

"Well, now that were done with this hugging fest. Who are they?" asked Adrian.

I was going to answer but Eddie beat me to it.

"The short girl's Alice, the blondes are Jasper and Rosalie, the big guy is Emmet, and this one" Eddie said while putting his arm around Edward. I could now tell what he was doing. He wanted to see everyone's reaction at finding out I have a boyfriend. "Is Bella's boyfriend."

It suddenly got creepy quiet. Some had the same expression that Eddie had, but some of the people I was closer too reacted by chocking on their drinks.

"Why the hell does everyone do that when they find out that Edward is Bella's boyfriend?" yelled an extremely irritated Rosalie.

"Well it all started wh…" said Alexis, she was standing right next to me but I quickly elbowed her in the side. This was something that I didn't want them to find out in front of a crowd of people.

For a while, there was an awkward silence until Joel decided to be the one to break it.

"So how about we watch some home videos." he suggested.

"Ya, that'll be fun,. We can take a trip down memory lane." said Erika. I was glad that everyone seemed to understand that I didn't want them to know.

Joel came back with a big box of tapes. He used to be really into filming, so he filmed everything. Now that I think about it, I don't think watching these was the best idea.

"Umm, ok this one is the one I made from a bunch of videos I had of Bella." said Joel.

The song on the video was 'Every time we touch' by Cascada. It started off ok, but then it slowly started getting worse and worse. There were images of me studying, reading even singing, those were the good ones, but it also had videos from the first time I drank and smoke.

All my friends were laughing at some of the funnier images, like when I tried to hope a fence, but I noticed that the Cullen's got very quiet. They were all gazing intently at the screen.

"Ha, Ha those were good times. Let's see this one. It doesn't have a name on it but here it goes." chuckled Eddie.

The video started in the park on the fourth of July. I suddenly remembered what was on this video.

"Shitt." I said at the same time as Erika. I knew she remembered as well because she tried to get up and turn it off but Joel quickly stopped her. The moment in the video was when I gave up on love that is of course until I met Edward, but I really didn't want everyone to see this. Not only the Cullen's but everyone. The only people who have seen this video were me, Erika, Eddie and Joel.

"Why don't you want to watch it?" he asked quietly.

"Think about it Joel, what's on this video?" she asked trying not to look suspicious, but I knew it was no use. The Cullen's were probably hearing every word.

"Fuck" he got up and tried to quickly turn off the video but of course, it was a moment to late.

_Video_

"_Hey man where's Bella?" yelled Eddie._

"_How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Joel asked in his normal rude tine._

"_Well let's go find her. You know I don't trust that boyfriend of hers." said Edward angrily._

"_Why not?" asked Joel._

"_He's cheating on her. We all know he's cheating on her. Everyone except Bella, that is." said Eddie._

"_He's fucking what? Why the hell haven't you told her?" Joel asked shortly dropping the camera to seize Eddie by the shoulders._

"_I can't do it. She's been hurt to many times and I cant be the one to tell her that she's put her trust in another cheating motherfucker." Eddie yelled back at Joel "Could you do it?"_

"_No, I couldn't. Were just going to have to get her to want to break up with him without letting her know." Joel said sadly._

_They were walking by some trees when they saw Bella sitting against a tree reading a book. They couldn't help but laugh because that was typical Bella, running away from a party to read a book._

"_Hey Bella. What are you doing all the way over her?" Joel asked. He had always had a soft spot for his cousin. _

"_Nothing, I just needed some time to think." Bella replied sadly._

"_Abo…" Joel was about to ask 'about what' but he was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the bathrooms._

"_What the hell was that?" Bella asked._

"_I don't know but were about to find out." said Eddie._

"_Whoa, hold up the sound came from the boys bathroom. I cant go in there it's against the rules." said Bella._

"_Bella, when have the rules ever stopped you?" Joel teased._

"_True." laughed Bella_

_They made there way to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. Once it was fully opened, they saw what caused the sound. James was fucking Victoria right up against the wall and they knocked over the trashcan. James just happened to be Bella's boyfriend and Victoria was one of Bella's best friends._

"_James" asked Bella "Victoria"_

"_Bella, shitt, this isn't what it looks like." James said while he got dressed._

_End_

The video ended because Joel dropped the camera to punch James when he tried to touch Bella.

"I need alcohol." I mumbled as I took Alexis's cup and chugged whatever was in it. It tasted as if it was vodka, but I wasn't sure.

"Ok, parties over. Get out." yelled Jonathon.

"What. Why?" asked some random guy.

"He said get the hell out of his house." yelled Eddie.

Everyone left except the Cullen's, Joel, Eddie, Erika, and Jonathon, but he went into another room.

"You ok B?" Eddie asked hesitantly.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"Were just making sure. I know that must have been hard seeing that." said Joel.

"No I'm fine. I got over that a long time ago." I said confidently. I really had gotten over it. Edward helped me get over it. When we first started going out I was scared that he was going to cheat on me but I learned quickly that he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Ok, well leave so you guys can talk." mumbled Erika as she dragged Eddie and Joel out of the room.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" I asked hoping they wouldn't bring it up.

I was swiftly pulled into a hug by Rosalie. I was surprised at first but then I quickly relaxed into it.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you." she said, while she headed towards the door.

I looked up and I realized that everyone had left except for Edward. He slowly came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I would never do that to you." he stated.

"I know." I said, while he kissed my head.

"I cant even describe how much I love you." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered as he scooped me into his arms and carried me to the car.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	6. Overly Opinionated and Bad Tempered

**Overly opinionated and bad tempered**

I woke up in Edwards arms. It was still early, so I snuggled further into Edward's arms.

"Bella, shouldn't you call your mom?" Edward asked.

"Why"

"Well you're supposed to be staying with her. Wont she get worried if you never show up?" said Edward.

"Edward my moms traveling with Phil. She doesn't even know I'm down here. With my friends it's easier to do things when you're not worried about lying to your parents." I said.

My phone beeped, telling me that I had a text message.

_From: Erika_

_To: Bella_

_Hey B._

_Were meeting up at V's house in_

_1 hour. I'm telling her about the _

_Baby and I need you there._

"Are you going?" Edward asked.

"Of course I'm going. I want to see Veronica. Plus if Erika is going to tell her about the baby she's going to need someone on her side." I said. "The thing about my friends is that their really…opinionated."

_From: Bella_

_To: Erika_

_I'll be there._

"Just be careful. Think things through." Edward said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, I just noticed that your friends aren't the most responsible people out there." he said.

"You've met them once. How could you form a valid opinion about them so quickly?" I said suddenly protective of my friends.

"Bella, one of them is pregnant. The others were drinking underage, and thinking about drugs and sex." Edward said.

"That used to be me Edward. You might want to think about that before you use it as a point in your argument." I said defensively. "I have to get ready."

I went into the bathroom and once I was ready, I left quickly. Not even bothering to say good-bye. I knew I was acting childish, but I didn't care. I was mad and I needed some time to think by myself. I pulled up to Veronica's house and noticed that I was the last one to arrive.

I walked inside and couldn't help but feel comfortable with the scene in front of me. Veronica and Erika were laying around lazily, arguing over something stupid.

"You guys haven't changed one bit have you?" I asked.

"Look who finally decided to drag their ass out of bed." laughed Veronica.

I quickly went to give them hugs, and then settled on the floor next to them.

"How are you feeling to day Erika?" I asked

"Fine, a little nauseas but the hardest thing is staying sober." sighed Erika.

"You're sober. What the hell? When did this happen? Oh god you've gone to the dark side with Bella." ranted Veronica.

"I…I… I don't really have a choice." sighed Erika.

"What?" asked Veronica.

Erika looked at me pleadingly. I could tell that she needed help.

"Veronica, Erika's pregnant." I said quietly.

"What?" Veronica screamed. "What the hell? How the fuck did this happen? Do you even know who the father is?"

Erika looked like she was about to cry. Usually Erika wasn't one to cry but I think the pregnancy was messing with her hormones. Veronica seemed taken back when she noticed Erika's teary eyes.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Veronica said while she embraced Erika in a hug. That's the thing about my friends they might be overly opinionated and have terrible tempers, but their always there for you if you need them.

"Who's the father?" Veronica asked me once Erika calmed down.

"Jose" I said. Trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Jose, but they broke up?" Veronica said, trying to understand.

"He broke up with her, because she was pregnant." I said this time not ever bothering to keep my voice calm.

"You've got to be kidding me." Veronica while she started to look for her keys.

"Veronica, where are you going?" Erika questioned.

"I'm going to go run him over with my car."

"No" Erika shrieked.

"Why the hell not?" Veronica asked.

"Look I know he's being an ass, but I don't want him to get hurt." Erika said quietly.

"Why he de…" Veronica started, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"You still love him." I stated more than asked.

"Yes." Erika said a little bit louder this time.

"Well that changes things." Veronica mumbled "Hey Erika, can you go get us something to drink?"

Erika nodded and left the room.

"You know it's not nice to make a preg…" I started but was quickly interrupted by Veronica.

"Were still going to cuss him out right?"

"Of course, we just can't do any physical harm to him." I said.

"He doesn't even know how lucky he is. If it wasn't for Erika, he'd already be 6 feet under."

I was going to reply but Erika came back into the room. She threw a beer at me and Veronica but kept a water for herself.

"Umm guys I'm not drinking." I said

"Come on B. I can't drink so I have to live vicariously through you." Erika said sadly.

"Alright just one though." I said knowing I would get in trouble with Edward if he found out.

Three beers later, we fell asleep on the floor. I was going to stop after just one, but when I started telling them about the fight, I had with Edward I just kept going. We woke up a couple hours later, and when I checked my phone, I saw that I had 22 missed calls. 15 from Edward, 4 from Alice, and even 2 from Rosalie.

I sobered up enough to where I thought I could drive home, but Erika wouldn't hear of it.

"Bella, Edward would probably kill us if he found out we let you drive home after you were drinking. I'll drop you off and have someone pick me up." said Erika in a voice that I knew I wasn't going to win against. She dropped me off in front of the hotel and I headed up.

"I'm back." I yelled out to no one in particular.

I started to walk towards the living room, but a hand shot out of Rosalie and Emmet's room and pulled me inside. Alice's hand was put over my mouth, and Rosalie handed me a paper.

_Were have you been?_ was written on the paper. I grabbed a pen and replied.

_I was with some friends and we fell asleep. _

They both gave each other a look and handed me the paper again.

_Have you been drinking? _was written on the paper this time.

I was thinking about lying but I was pretty sure they already knew the answer so I just nodded my head. They silently handed me a breath mint and sprayed me with some perfume. Before I left, they handed me the paper one more time.

_He's really mad but he'll get over it. _was written on the paper this time.

I took in a breathe and walked out into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I noticed that the Cullen's seemed to disappear.

"Where were you?" He asked not even looking up.

"I was with some friends." I replied quietly.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone." he asked in a strained voice. I could tell that he was trying to keep himself calm.

"We fell asleep."

"Was this before or after you felt the need to get your self drunk." he said not even bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Edward your not the boss of me if I want to get drunk then I can." I replied stubbornly. All of a sudden, Emmet was pushed into the room.

"Edward?" he asked in a small voice.

"Not know Emmet." he replied, while turning to see him. Once Edwards back was turned, a paper hit my head.

_That's not helping._

I quickly hid the paper before Edward turned around. I slowly got up and made my way to where he was sitting. He didn't even acknowledge me when I went to hug him.

"I'm sorry." I replied softly. That got a response out of him because he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. We just stayed there silently, wrapped in each others arms.

"I know I'm not the boss of you." Edward said, breaking the silence. "If you're going to do something like that, will you please answer you phone and let me pick you up from where ever you are." he said in voice that made me realize how much I worried him.

"I promise." I said. I was staring to get sleepy again, but I was trying to stay awake.

"Sleep, my Bella, we'll talk in the morning." He said while softly kissing me.

* * *

**How was it?**


	7. Shopping

**Shopping**

I had spent the last two days with the Cullen's. I felt bad that I was always with my other friends, but today I was going to the mall with Erika, Veronica, Rosalie, and Alice. Veronica and Erika wanted to make sure that I was in good hands back home.

At the moment, me and Edward were laying on the couch, just enjoying each others embrace. The fight we had a couple of days ago had blown over quickly, but I could tell that he was still nervous about me going places alone.

"Edward, you have to let her go now." demanded Alice.

"No" he said while his grip on me tightened.

"Edward, were going to be late." complained Rosalie, this time. I was glad that my relationship with Rosalie was getting better. We weren't best friends but we were at least friends.

"I'll be back before you know it." I whispered to Edward.

Edward reluctantly let me go, and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the car. We got in and sped off towards Veronica's house. We were picking up both Veronica and Erika there. When we pulled into the driveway, they were already waiting there.

They got into the car, next to me, but didn't say anything.

"Hey guys, you remember Alice and Rosalie." I said but only got nods in response. I shrugged it off and we were once again speeding off. The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I couldn't understand why they were acting like this. They weren't like this when I was talking about Alice and Rosalie.

"How about we play a game to get to know each other." Alice suggested. Once again, we only got nods in response.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Okay, how about we go around and say something that we like to do. I'll go first, I like to shop." Alice said energetically.

"Alice that is the biggest understatement in the world." I laughed.

"Humph, fine I love shopping." Alice said.

"Addicted to shopping is more like it." said Rosalie.

"Enough making fun of me. Rosalie your next." Alice said.

"Ok, I like working on cars." Rosalie said.

"Don't you hate it when guys automatically assume you don't know anything about cars because you're a girl." Veronica said. Talking for the first time since she got into the car.

"You work on cars, too?" questioned Rosalie.

"Ya, I love it. I'm planning on becoming a mechanic when I get older." replied Veronica. Veronica and Rosalie went into a conversation about what they liked and disliked in cars. I was glad that they seemed to be getting along, but Erika seemed even more mad at that fact.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. I like to read." I said, and turned towards Erika to hear her answer.

"I like dancing" Erika said very bitter because she couldn't find a way out of talking. Our game was ended because we pulled into the mall parking lot.

Alice and Rosalie tried to start up a conversation with Erika but she would only give them one-word responses. Veronica on the other hand was getting along beautifully with them.

We were currently walking around, just hanging out. I stopped Erika and had the others pass us.

"Erika, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She replied in her normal, happy voice.

"Nothing with your pregnancy is bugging you?" I questioned.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Ok, if nothings bothering you. Why the hell are you acting like a bitch to Alice and Rosalie. They have been nothing but nice to you." I replied a little irritated at her attitude.

"There just perfect aren't they." she replied sarcastically.

"Erika you've known about them. I told you about them and you never had a problem with them before." I said, trying to understand what she was thinking.

"Ya, before I was hoping that when I met them I would find some flaw in them." she said softly.

"Erika, what are you talking about?" I asked

"Do you even realize how you talk about them? You talk about them like the gods or something. Not just Alice and Rosalie, all of them. You have a new perfect set of parents, new perfect brothers and sisters, a perfect boyfriend. I can't help but feel like you traded us in for something better." Erika said sadly. " When you talked about them I thought that you were just exaggerating, and when I met them they wouldn't be that great. I was wrong though, there perfect."

"Erika, it's true that I love the Cullen's like family, but no matter how much I love them it isn't going to take away how much I love you. Erika you were my first best friend, my first sister. It's impossible to replace you or Veronica."

"Promise" she asked

"Pinky promise." I joked.

"Ok, do you think they'll forgive me for my behavior earlier." she asked hopefully, her resentment towards the Cullen's seemed to disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Of course they will. Come on lets go catch up with the others." I said as we ran towards were the group was sitting.

"Hey guys we were thinking about going to get something to eat. Are you hungry Erika?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Ya, do you mind if we get Chinese. I'm craving it." Erika said somewhat shyly.

Alice seemed shocked that Erika was actually talking and not just nodding, but she quickly recovered and grabbed our hands and dragged us back to the car.

"Does she do this a lot?" asked Erika.

"Ya, it's best just to go along with it though, there's no winning against Alice." I replied.

"You sound like your scared to go against her." teased Erika.

"Hey she might be small but she's strong. Plus she's kind of scary when she gets mad." I said. While Alice cracked up in the front seat.

The rest of the evening passed in similar fashion. We all joked over dinner, and talked easily. When we arrived back at Veronica's house, I walked them to the door.

"So we've decided that you're in good hands over there in Forks." said Erika.

"Ya, maybe next time we'll be able to meet the rest of them." said Veronica.

I pulled them into a group hug. I was so happy that they approved of Alice and Rosalie, because there opinion matters to me.

"Were also happy that you have Edward. You've had had so many jackass's you deserve a good guy." said Erika.

"But if he hurts you, we'll kill him." threatened Veronica.

"It might be a little hard to kill him." I replied.

"Oh, don't worry we'll find a way." Erika and Veronica said at the same time in this creepy voice.

"Oh my god, did you guys practice that or something" I laughed.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't" Erika replied.

"All right dumb and dumber go to sleep."

"Fuck you." said Veronica.

"I love you too." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Night B." Erika yelled back.

I walked back to the car ecstatic that today went well, but I couldn't wait to be back in Edward's arms.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	8. Get The Party Started

**Get the Party Started**

A week had gone by since we arrived, and I loved every minute of it. Veronica, Erika, Rosalie, Alice, and I were currently getting ready for Erika's birthday party. She is turning 19. The party is being held at Veronica's house, but we wanted to get ready together.

I had introduced Erika and Veronica to the rest of the Cullen's a few days ago. They all seemed to be getting along great, but then again who wouldn't get a long with the Cullens.

"Hey birthday girl. Are you excited?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom. She had just finished curling her hair into little curls that bounced when she walked.

"I guess." she said.

"That didn't sound too happy." I stated.

"I'm happy, but I don't know I just have this really bad feeling. Like something's going to happen or go wrong." she said.

"What are you psychic now?" I joked. "It's probably just the nerves."

"Ya I guess your right." she laughed.

I left the bathroom and went to find Alice in her room.

"Alice, is anything going to happen?" I questioned once I got into the room and shut the door.

She was quiet for a moment. "Nope, every things going to go fine."

"Alright tank you. Just tell me if anything changes." I said as I walked back out the door to help Erika finish getting ready.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were all ready to go Erika and Veronica took their cars but me and the Cullen's pilled into the car we had rented. We were laughing and dancing to random songs on the radio. We were just flipping through the channels when we heard, that high school musical song, 'were all in this together'. I don't know what it is about that song, it just makes me happy.

We pulled up to the house a little after Veronica and Erika, we would have gotten there faster but Emmet kept trying to dance and drive at the same time, let's just say that it didn't work out to well. There were already a lot of people in the house, I don't know how they got here so fast but it's best not to ask.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" I asked once we got over to the group. The group consisted of Eddie, Joel, Veronica, Erika, me, and the Cullen's.

"Not much B, you're saving me a dance later, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Eddie. I've never been much of a dancer." I said hoping they wouldn't argue with me.

"Bella, that's a damn lie and you know it. You're a great dancer." argued Erika.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Everyone but you thinks you're a great dancer." Joel stated.

"You guys suck." I said while sticking my tongue out at them.

"Very mature, Bella." teased Emmet.

"Erika, you're not drinking tonight?" Joel questioned.

"No" she simply replied.

"Come on you're the birthday girl. You have to drink something." Eddie whined.

"She can't because she lost a bet to me." I said, trying to get some of the attention off her. She shot me a grateful look once everyone else was distracted.

"Am I going to be able to see these dancing skills?" Edward whispered into my ear, while pulling me against his chest.

"I don't dance." I whispered back.

"I know you can." he argued back with a smile playing at his lips.

"Not a chance." I replied while turning towards Eddie to talk with him.

I was having a good time until I heard 'Celebration' by Kool & The Gang come up on the stereo. I knew I had to hide and hide fast if I wanted to get out of dancing with Eddie and Joel. This was our song before I moved. I excused my self to the bathroom but before I could make a full turn, I felt two hands on my wrists pulling me towards the dance floor. I looked who it was, and it was none other then my two cousins, Eddie and Joel.

"Guys I really don't want to dance." I whined.

"Bella, you don't really have a choice." said Joel.

"Come on. Do this for us." Eddie pleaded.

"Ugh, Fine."

I spent the next couple of songs dancing with Eddie and Joel; I was actually having a good time. Every once in awhile Erika or Veronica would come and join us, but for the most part it was just the three of us. I had forgotten how much fun I used to have with Eddie and Joel. I loved hanging out with them because they were never afraid of doing something weird. They never worried what people thought of them.

When I finished dancing, I went over to where the Cullen's were hanging out.

"Hey are you guys having fun?" I asked once I got there.

"Ya, this is a great party." replied Jasper. I was glad they were having a good time; I didn't want them to be bored while I hung out with my friends.

"It looked like you where having a good time." joked Edward, as he gathered me up into his arms. I love seeing him so care-free.

"Alright guys, I'm going to put a slow song on. So we have a chance to cool off. I don't want anyone fainting." Veronica yelled over the music. She put on 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin. I loved this song.

"Edward, do you want to dance?" I asked surprising everyone.

"What I love this song." I defended against the stares I was getting.

"I'd love nothing more, Love."

Edward led me to the dance floor. I think he remembered my last try at slow dancing because he automatically picked me up and placed me on his shoes. Now I didn't normally like dancing, but there was nothing better then dancing with Edward. I felt so protected in his arms.

When the song ended, he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Bella." he said while looking into my eyes. His stare was so intense that I don't think I would be able to look away, even if I wanted to.

"I love you, too." I said while kissing him softly once more.

We went back to the group and Edward was called away by Emmet. Everyone seemed to have been called away, so that left me and Erika.

"Bella, would you be my baby's godmother" Erika blurted out.

"Are you sue?" I asked, my eyes starting to get watery.

"Ya, you're the only person that I trust enough to be the godmother." she said.

"I would be honored." I replied as I gave her a hug.

After that emotional talk we were just messing around, laughing about anything when I got a text.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Two people are coming. I _

_Don't know who they are, but_

_I don't have a good feeling _

_About them. Watch out._

I was about to reply, but I froze when I heard him. Erika and I turned quickly towards the door just as he was coming in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I brought a friend. Hope you don't mind." said Jose as James stepped out from behind him. I could tell he was drunk by the way, he slurred his words. I quickly grabbed Erika's hand to let her know I was still here for her. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**It really is true about that high school musical song, when you sad it's the perfect song to cheer you up, lol, What did you think of the chapter?**


	9. We Are Broken

_**Previously: **_"Sorry, I'm late. I brought a friend. Hope you don't mind." said Jose as James stepped out from behind him. I could tell he was drunk by the way, he slurred his words. I quickly grabbed Erika's hand to let her know I was still here for her. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**We Are Broken**

A few people greeted them, but the people who knew what happened just stayed quite watching what was going to happen. I looked at Erika and noticed that she wasn't actually breathing. I quickly grabbed her hand, and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Breathe, Erika." I said while pushing her to sit down on the toilet seat.

"What is he, no wait, what are they doing here?" she stuttered out.

"I don't know, I really don't know. Are you going to be able to handle this?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Ya, you do. Say the word and I'll have them thrown out." I said.

"No, I don't want any drama. I just want to enjoy my birthday. Let's just try and ignore them." she said

"Easier said then done." I mumbled.

"Are you going to be okay? Erika asked.

"I'm fine. I mean ya it hurts a little when I think about it, but I'm over it." I said.

"Alright, well I guess it's now or never." she sighed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "How long you think we'll be able to avoid them?" she asked as we made our way down the hallway.

"Shitt." I said. That caused Erika to look down the hall. There standing there were the two people we were trying to avoid. We tried just to pass them, but they would let us.

"Erika how's my baby." Jose asked, barely getting it out because he was laughing so hard.

"So now you decide to claim the baby. What? The guilt finally get to you." I snapped back.

"Bella, why don't you stay the fuck out this?" said James in a slightly menacing tone.

"Why don't you? Last time I looked, you had no part in this. I am here for Erika. What are you doing here? Are you here for the entertainment, because that would be just like you?" I semi yelled back.

"Someone sounds bitter." James said with a damn smirk on his face.

"James, cut it out." snapped Jose. Jose always stuck up for me. Even though we weren't talking and I was mad at him and he was probably mad at me for picking Erika's side, he still protected me. We weren't close friends, but we were there for each other. Whenever on of us would do something stupid, it was the other that we would go talk to. We didn't have to be worried about being judged by the other because we knew that the other probably did the same thing or something worse.

"Why the hell are you protecting her. I thought you were fucking mad at her." yelled James.

"I'm not protecting her I just don't want to deal with this right now." snapped Jose. They came here as friends, but I could tell that they were quickly turning against each other.

"You can't keep switching sides. You have to pick. It's either me or the whore." James yelled at Jose.

"Don…." Jose started at a comeback but Erika quickly beat him to it.

"Who do you think you are? You come to my party, uninvited might I add, and you call my best friend a whore. Do you have a death wish or something?" Yelled Erika.

"What the hell are you going to do about it Prego." laughed James.

Erika didn't reply but she swiftly pulled her arm back and punched James in the nose.

"Aww… What the hell you fucking bitch." yelled James as he rose his hand to strike her.

"I suggest you leave." said Jose in a dangerous voice.

"I see how it's going to be, Well you all can go fuck yourselves." yelled James as he went towards the door. "Oh and Bella, you'll be mine again. Whether you like it or not." With that being said the front door slammed shut.

"What was that? I don't need your help." snapped Erika at Jose.

"A thank you might be nice." said Jose.

"You want me to thank you, well you can forget that. One good thing you did doesn't make up for what you did to me." yelled Erika.

"What I did to you. You have got to be kidding me, we both decided and it was both our faults you got pregnant. How the hell do you get off saying it's my fault." yelled Jose.

"I wasn't talking about getting pregnant you idiot. I was talking about how you left me. You left when you found out I was pregnant. If it was both our faults, why the hell am I the only one paying for it?" yelled Erika.

Jose was silent for a long time, and I could tell that he didn't know what to say. He just turned on his heel and walked out the back the door.

"Ya, just walk away. It's what your best at." screamed Erika at his retreating figure.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She mumbled a yes, but I could tell that she was anything but ok. I wanted to talk to Jose but I didn't want to leave Erika by herself.

"Bella, I think I'm going to lay down for a while. I need some time to think." Erika said softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." With that she walked up the stairs towards Veronica's room and shut the door.

I quickly walked to the back door only to be interceded by Edward along with the rest of the Cullens.

"Are you alright, Love?" Edward asked as he embraced me.

"Ya, I'm fine but there's something I have to do." I mumbled trying to get past them.

"I don't think that's a good idea. His emotions aren't stable right now." Jasper said, while the rest of them nodded. I was touched by there concern but I had to do this.

"Guys this is something I have to do, and you're going to have to let me do it." I said. I didn't give them a chance to respond. I just went around them and walked out the back door. I saw Jose pacing outside, by some trees.

"Jose" I said softly while placing a hand on his arm. He turned around so quickly that it made me take a step back.

"What?" he snapped making me take another step back.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I don't need you to be sorry." He yelled taking another step closer making me take another step back.

"I…" but I couldn't get anything out before he cut me off.

"I said I don't need you to be sorry." He yelled taking another step closer. "I don't need you" a little bit louder, taking a couple of steps closer. " And I certainly don't need her." He screamed while backing me up into a tree.

"I'm sorry." he said once he realized what he was doing.

"It's ok." I mumbled. "What are you doing?" I asked and he knew what I was talking about.

"Bella, James was right, that is none of your business." he said.

"God, Jose what happened to you?" I asked.

"I could say the same thing. You became one of the people we used to laugh at. When are you going to wake up and realize that you don't belong there. Just stop this act and start being you." yelled Jose.

"This is me." I yelled back.

"Well if this is you, then I guess you're not the Bella I knew anymore. The Bella I knew wouldn't have changed for a guy."

"I didn't change for him. I changed for me, and I changed my life before I met him. I changed my life when I still lived here. So don't tell me that I changed for him because you know that's a dirty lie." I yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." he said, when he realized what he said.

"No, you do mean, but I forgive you anyways. Since you yelled at me, I think it's my turn to yell at you."

"What the hell are you doing? Jose Erika is pregnant, with your baby. How can you just kick her to the curb? I always thought that you would be the guy to step up. I thought you loved her?" I said.

"I do." he said softly. "I freaked out when I found out, and I left her, but when I got home I realized my mistake. Bella I fucked up, I love her so much, but I don't know how to fix it." he said sadly.

"You want to know how you're going to fix it. You're going to apologize, hell you're going to get on your knees and beg for her forgiveness, and I don't want to see you come down those stairs until you've gotten it. She needs you, and no matter how many times she denies it, it's still true." I said giving him a push towards the door.

"Thanks, I needed that." he said while giving me a hug.

"If you ever do something this stupid again. I'll personally castrate you myself." I threatened in his ear.

He didn't say anything, but he did give me a kiss on the cheek before he ran upstairs. I walked back into the house and noticed that most of the guest had left and in the kitchen, waiting for me was my little group of family.

"Well you guys certainly know how to have a party." said Emmet trying to lighten the mood.

"That we do. We even offer entertainment in our parties. I mean this is TV worthy drama. We should have our own soap opera." said Veronica.

"Ya, it'd be a glimpse at our broken lives. We are broken, when the hell did that happen?" I said while a single tear slid down my face. "Are you guys sure you still want to include yourselves in this life. Were stuck here, but you guys have the option of leaving anytime you want." I said to the Cullens. They all had solemn looks on there faces.

Rosalie who was closest to me grabbed me into a tight hug.

"It's going to take a lot more that this to scare us away." said Rosalie loudly. I looked at all the Cullen's, my new family, and noticed that they were all nodding there heads. I felt great that they cared so much about me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that they were better than me, and that I didn't belong. I mean everyone's been saying it, maybe it's true.

I didn't have long to think about it, because Edward embraced me tightly, and I immediately felt safe.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update, they've been piling on homework. Well review, please, I want to know if I'm on the right track.**


	10. What Are We Doing?

**What Are We Doing?**

We are half way through our time here. We've been here for a week and a half. The drama from the party calmed down. Erika still wasn't talking to Jose, but he was still trying like hell.

I was hanging out with Veronica, waiting for Erika to wake up. We were talking about everything that has happened. We were reminiscing about the past, but we were also talking about the future.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I jumped so high when I heard a scream from up stairs. Veronica and I made our way quickly upstairs, to the room that Erika was staying in.

"What happened?" I yelled once we got into the room, but I didn't need that answer. Erika's whole room was covered in yellow daisies. I couldn't help but laugh because this had Jose written all over it.

"What the hell are you laughing about? This isn't funny." whined Erika.

"I'm sorry honey, but it is funny." said Veronica while she tried to keep a straight face.

"Where did these come from?" Erika asked.

"Come on, you have to know who did this." I said.

She just continued to look at me confused, I picked up a note that was attached to one of the flowers and handed it to her.

"How the hell did he get in here?" she asked once she was finished reading it.

"Knowing Jose, I'd say the window." I said gesturing towards her open window.

"Why would he do this?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Erika, you know why he did this, and if you don't then you're an idiot." said Veronica.

"Ya very nice to call a pregnant woman and idiot." Erika replied.

"Cut it out girls. Erika he did this because that boy is a 100% in love with you." I said trying to get her to believe me.

"No he isn't." she argued.

"He's told you he loved you, why wont you believe him?" asked Veronica.

"Because I can't handle if he leaves again. I don't want to be hurt." she mumbled.

"Erika, I'm going to say the same thing that you told me. You're never going to find love if you keep yourself bottled up. Jose made a mistake, but he's trying to make up for it." I said.

"Are you saying I should give him another chance?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you anything. It's up to you." I said.

"I think I'm going to try. Nothing too fast, maybe we can start was friend's first." she simply stated.

"That sounds perfect Erika." said Veronica softly.

"What was with James last night?" asked Erika.

"I know. What was he even doing here?" asked Veronica.

"Who knows? Maybe he was bored." I said trying to sound indifferent, but I don't really think I succeeded.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" asked Veronica softly.

"Nothing, just thinking." I sighed hoping they would drop it.

"Bella, we know that tone. When you use that tone we know that your thoughts aren't exactly happy." argued Veronica.

"I guess I'm just think about that night." I said

"You promised you wouldn't think about it. You know that it gets you depressed every time you think about it." said Erika.

"I know just seeing James after all this time, is bringing back some old feelings." I said softly.

"Bella you're not going to do something stupid right?" Veronica asked.

"Why is it that every time I think about that night, you automatically assume I'm going to do something stupid?" I asked.

"Think back Bella. What were you thinking about right before you did something stupid?" asked Erika.

I just stayed quiet, because they had a point. That night broke me, it broke me beyond repair. I'm able to hide it now, but it's always going to be there.

"B, were not saying this to hurt you, or bring up unwanted memories. Where just worried about you." she sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about." I simply stated.

"If we have nothing to worry about, what was with the 'were broken speech'?" asked Erika.

"It's true and you know it. Were all fucked up, either something happened to us or we did something stupid." I argued back.

"We know that Bella, but we thought you were on the mend. I mean you look so happy with Edward." Veronica said.

"That's because with Edward is the only time I don't think about it. With Edward I don't have to worry but with out him I'm useless." I said.

"Don't say that. You're not useless, being with a guy doesn't make you something, you make you something." Veronica snapped.

"Your right. I guess all the drama last night is just messing with my emotions."

* * *

I had just left Veronica and Erika, and I was just walking through the door. I said a quiet hello to everyone, and quickly headed off to my room for some alone time. My alone time didn't last very long because Edward came in to talk to me.

"You left early this morning." he said.

"Ya, I was with some friends." I said. I was taking out my frustration on Edward, I knew it wasn't fair, but that conversation at Veronica's really fucked with my emotions.

"Oh." He said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked trying to be nice I really didn't want to be mean to Edward, but I couldn't help it. I was in one of those moods.

"I'm trying to decide if I believe you or not." he stated. Well lets just say that woke me up out of my mood.

"What are you talking about? I've never lied t you, so why wouldn't you believe me?" I asked slightly angry.

"But you did lie to me. You lied to me about all of this." He said.

"Edward you said you forgave me, but I'm starting to think you haven't. If you really forgave me then you wouldn't use it against me in every fight we have." I all but yelled.

"I forgave you Bella, but that doesn't stop me from thinking 'what else has she lied to me about'?" said Edward.

That one really hurt me never wanted Edward to feel like he couldn't trust me. This was all my fault, I'm the reason for those feelings, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"I haven't lied to you about anything else, and if you don't know that then maybe we don't know each other as well as I thought we did." I said sadly.

"No Bella, you know ME, I don't know you, that's the problem." he yelled.

"If you don't know me then what the hell are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. I need time to think, time alone. I think that would be best for us right now." he said.

"How are going to have time alone were staying in the same room." I asked.

"I'll put my stuff in the other room." he said while getting up.

"Edward, we've always worked our problems out why can't we do that now?" I asked.

"I need time away from you, because if I stay around you I'm going to say something I'll regret." He said slightly strained.

"Just say it Edward, keeping it bottled up wont help anything." I yelled.

"Ok fine. Your friends are irresponsible; hanging out with them is changing you. Ever since we got here, you have become more distant, you hardly talk to me anymore, and you know what I am starting to wonder, maybe you're too broken for me to fix. I'm starting to think that I can't help you. Maybe you do belong here, but the problem is that I don't belong here." he said

I was at a loss for words, but I was aware of this small pain in my chest starting to get larger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t say it that harsh. Let's take some time to ourselves and then talk when we've calm down." he said while slowly walking to the door. I didn't stop him. I couldn't, I was frozen.

**Edward's Point of View**

Idiot. That all that was going through my head as I left the room. I snapped at Bella, I was frustrated and I took it out on her. It's not her fault she's being distant, she's hurting and when she needed me I left her to deal with it on her own. My thoughts while leaving that room were 'what did I just do'. I have to fix it, I need to find away to fix it, but first I think we should take some time to ourselves. As much as it's going to hurt me to not be able to hold her. I have to do it. She needs time to think, but you better believe that once she's done thinking I'm going to get things to were they used to be.

* * *

**Okay, before anyone complains, I don't plan on having them fighting for too long. Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

I woke up, feeling horrible. I didn't sleep at all. Edward's words kept going through my mind 'maybe you to broken for me to fix.' Those words hit me hard, because it was what I was thinking at Erika's house. I needed to get out, I needed some air. So I decided to go for a walk.

I walk out of my room, and the only person who was out of theirs was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, I'm going out for a walk." I said while I grabbed my shoes.

"Alright. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm dealing." I simply stated.

"You know I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." he said. I felt touched that he seemed to care for me so much.

"I know. I don't need to talk right now, but if I do I'll find you." I said while I headed towards the door.

"He didn't mean it." he yelled as the door closed. I couldn't think about that right now.

I was walking down some street; I don't know what street because I wasn't really looking where I was going, when a car went speeding past me. It stopped and backed up once they realized who it was. There sitting in the drivers seat was Jose.

"Hey B, what's with the long face?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Hop in. I know what you need right now." he said.

"Jose I'm not really in the mood." I said.

"Just get you ass in the car. It'll be fun." he said.

"Fine." I grumbled as I got in. In a matter of seconds, we were speeding down the street.

"You know I don't think the Cullen's would like it if you killed me in a car crash." I said.

"So you don't think they would like me doing this." he said while he took his hands off the wheel.

"Jose, are you an idiot." I yelled as I reached over and grabbed the wheel.

"Ha Ha, your face was so funny." he laughed.

"You're an ass." I said.

"Awww, Bella calm down I had my knees in place, nothing was really going to happen." he said.

"You're still an ass." I said, while we pulled up to the curb in front of Jose's house. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Were hanging out." he said.

We walked into the house and I was hit with all the memories I had here. They were memories of tears, and memories of laughs.

"You know, it still looks exactly the same." I said while I sat on the couch.

"Why mess with a good thing." He said while he threw me a beer.

"I don't know Jose; I kind of got in trouble the last time I drank." I said

"In trouble by who?" he asked.

"Edward." I said.

"Bella, he's not your father, if you want to drink then you can. Besides I think you need it." he said.

"Why do I need it?" I asked

"You look like you've been to hell and back." he said.

"Wow thanks, I feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously B, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We got into a fight." I said quietly.

"Who you and Edward?" he asked.

"Ya."

"What was the fight about?" he asked

"Whether or not he could trust me." I said sadly.

"Why wouldn't he trust you?" he asked angrily.

"Why should he trust me? I mean I did lie to him about all of this." I said sadly

"There's more." he stated.

"How do you know?" I asked. I had always wondered how he could tell I wasn't telling him everything.

"The look in your eyes. You get that look every time you withhold information." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Tell me." he said.

"He said that maybe I'm too broken for him to fix." I sighed sadly.

"He said that." asked Jose angrily.

"Jose calm down. It's not like he was telling me something we didn't already know." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm broken we already knew that." I said.

"Ya, honey we knew that, what I'm mad about is that he said your too broken to be fixed. That just places your mind into a negative place. Bella look at me. You're not too broken to be fixed. Yes, you're broken, but you're healing yourself. Everyday you're stronger than the day before, and if he can't see that he doesn't deserve you." he said "Now let's have a good time, and not think about your ass of a boyfriend."

We just got done watching all three Godfathers. We were cleaning up the living room while listening to bad 80's music. We just finished when Jose got this creepy look in his eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason, I just figured out what I want to do now." he said while taking a few steps closer to me.

"Jose, your scaring me, stop that." I said. I finally realized what he was doing a second too late. Jose jumped forward and tackled me to the ground. He was pinning me to the ground, but he was laughing, so he grip wasn't that well. I managed to turn him, and that's how it continued for about a minute. We were just having fun wrestling, when we heard the front door bang open. Jose was thrown of me and pinned to the wall by Edward. Alice and Rosalie were by side in a second.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked, but I ignored her question and yelled at Edward.

"Edward, put him down." I yelled.

All the Cullens seemed to look at me as if I had a three heads.

"I said put him down." I said when I got next to them.

"Why? He was attacking you." Edward said.

"Dude, I wasn't attacking her, we were wrestling." Jose said coldly to Edward. "You would have known that, if you bothered to get to know her."

"Jose." I said while shooting him a warning glance.

"Put me down." Jose demanded.

Edward slowly let him out of his grasp. We were all quiet for a second, but I decided it was time to go home.

"I'll see you later Jose." I said while giving him a hug.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"Back to the hotel. " I said.

"No, no you're not going with him." Jose said angrily pointing at Edward. Edward just growled in response.

"Jose I have to go. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I said while walking towards the door.

"If you so much as say one hurtful thing to her. I'll make sure you don't so much as get a glance of her." threatened Jose.

Edward look as if he was going to reply, but Alice grabbed him and pulled him out the door. Once we were down the street from Jose's house I decided to get some answers.

"Any one want to tell me what that was about?" I asked shooting Edward a glare.

"We were helping you." Edward replied.

"I didn't need your help." I said.

"Bella, it was my fault. I had a vision of Jose tackling you and I panicked. I didn't know you guys were wrestling." Alice said sadly.

"It's ok Alice, I'm not mad at you." I said while I shot another glance at Edward.

"What you're mad at me. What did I do?" he asked.

"You had one of my best friends pinned against then wall." I said

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry that I care about you so much that I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt." He said.

"Now you care about me. What about last night when you told me I was to broken to be fixed." I yelled at him.

He didn't respond, he just pounced on me. He kissed me roughly, but not too rough to were he was hurting me. He managed to get us horizontal in the cramped back seat. He started to kiss down my neck, when we heard a throat being cleared. Edward ignored it, and kept lightly sucking on my neck. It wasn't until Edward was hit in the back of the head with a shoe that he stopped.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to tell you that were here." said Rosalie sweetly.

Edward just grabbed the door handle and swung it shut. He turned to look at me. I could tell that he was going to kiss me again, but before he did I needed some answers.

"Edward you're confusing me with you mixed signals. One minute you telling me I'm too broken the next you're making out with me in the back seat of a car." I said.

"Bella, just because I think you're broken, doesn't mean that I don't still love you. I love you so much that I want to be the one that fixes you. I want to be the one you talk to when something's bothering you. I want to be the one you wrestle with." he said.

"Do you really not trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I trust you. I was mad last night, and I said things that I didn't mean." he said looking ashamed.

"Why were you so mad?" I asked.

"I felt like I was losing you; that you were slipping away from me, and I don't know I guess I just snapped." he said.

This time it was me who kissed him. When we broke apart, I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You could never lose me." With that being said, we spent most of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

**How is it? Good or Bad?**


	12. Fun at the Park

**Fun at the Park**

I woke up sore and laying in a weird position. It took me a little while to realize me and Edward were still in the car.

"Did we stay here all night?" I asked

"I tried to move you, but every time I did you would hit me. I didn't want you to hurt yourself so we stayed in here." Edward said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh. Maybe we should head up then." I suggested.

When we got to the room, the others teased us for a while. They found it extremely funny that we spent the night in the car.

"What are we doing today?" asked Rosalie. "I don't want to be in this hotel room today."

"I'm good with whatever." I said.

"And I'm good with whatever Bella's good with." replied Edward.

"Man your whipped." teased Emmet.

"And your not." Edward said back.

Jasper was sitting across from them snickering at there argument.

"What are you laughing at Jasper? Your more whipped than Edward and myself combined." said Emmet.

Rosalie, Alice, and I left the boys to there argument. While we went to get ready or the day. Alice went easy on us and let us wear simple shorts and tank tops.

"So where should we go?" I asked, as I walked out of the bathroom. I noticed that we were all wearing the same thing. We all had short, dark jean shorts, and a tank top. The only thing different was the color of the shirts. Mine was blue, Rosalie's was red, and Alice's was pink.

"Let's go to the park." Alice said excitedly.

"Fine with me." I said while Rosalie nodded in agreement.

We went back into the living room and the boys were still arguing, but it took one glare from Alice t make them shut up.

"Were going to the park. You have 2 minutes to get ready or I'm picking out what your wearing." threatened Alice. Let's just say that the boys were gone before Alice could finish her threat. They were back in the living in under a minute. I found it funny how Alice could scare anyone into doing what she wanted.

The park we went to was one that I used to go to a lot as a little girl. It wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small. We spread out a blanket and relaxed. It wasn't until Emmet got bored that we moved from the blanket. He wanted to throw the football with Edward and Jasper. The football was closet to me and he was determined to make me throw it.

"Come on Bella it's not that hard. Just don't hurt yourself." Emmet teased.

I decided to mess with him a little. "Am I holding it right Emmet?" I asked.

"Ya, now all you have to do is throw it, but not to hard, we wouldn't want to injury your sensitive little arm." Emmet teased once more.

I waited until he looked towards Jasper to throw it. I threw it hard and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead. I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's expression. He seemed shocked and slightly annoyed.

"How did you do that?" He asked when I walked over there.

"What can I say. I had more guy friends that girl friends. They taught me a couple of things." I said.

"You suck Bella. You could have warned me." He said.

"If you wouldn't have teased me then I wouldn't have hit you so this is all your fault." I said

"Fine" He said as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhhh, Emmet put me down." I yelled.

"Oh don't worry I plan to." he said as I noticed he was walking over towards the fountain.

"Emmet, don't you dare." I threatened.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" he asked as he held me over the water.

I was about to answer but something hit Emmet in the back of the head causing him to fall forward. Taking us both into the fountain.

"Well good job Emmet." I said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault. They threw it really hard." he whined.

We looked up at our siblings. They were all laughing hysterically.

"Do you know who threw it?" I asked, while trying to get out of the fountain.

"I'm pretty sure it was Jasper, but none of them stopped him so I'm blaming them all." he said.

"I agree." I said stubbornly.

Emmet leaned forward and quietly whispered in my ear.

"Let's have some fun with this. Let's give them the silent treatment." he said.

"I don't know it's really hard to ignore Edward when he wants to be noticed." I said.

"Come on. It will be fun, we will help each other. We can be partners in crime." he whispered happily.

"Alright let's do it." I didn't know how long I would last but it did sound like fun.

I was about to walk back towards the group when Emmet threw me onto his back.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we headed in the opposite direction of them.

"Right over there." he said while pointing towards the trees.

"Ok then, why are we over here?" I asked when he set me down n the floor.

"Oh were just playing this up a little more." he said.

We just sat around joking, having a good time until the others noticed that we weren't coming back. They came over and slowly sat down next to us, but we ignored them and continued our conversation.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Rosalie asked.

From the look on Emmet's face, I could tell that it was hard for him not to answer her, but he stayed strong and continued our conversation.

"Oh I see you're giving us the silent treatment." Alice said. Once again, we just ignored them. It wasn't until Edward started placing small kisses on my neck that I had a hard time ignoring them, but at least I last longer than Emmet. Rosalie whispered something in his ear, and he gave up the whole silent treatment thing in a second.

"Well I guess that's over." I mumbled.

"So you're not ignoring me ay more?" Edward asked.

"Well seeing as my partner deserted me. I guess the answer is yes." I said. I looked over at Emmet and he and Rosalie were making out on the grass. I just shook my head and started talking to Edward.

We were starting to pack up when I heard my name being called.

"Bella" Victoria practically spat when she said my name.

"Victoria." I said in the same tone.

"I heard you were back." she said.

"You heard correctly." I said.

"Bella were leaving are you ready?" Edward asked as he put his arm around my waist. All the Cullen's were a little behind him watching us cautiously. I guess they remembered her from the video.

"Now who's this?" she asked in her fake sweet voice.

"This is Edward my boyfriend." I said

"Your boyfriend. Now Bella you might as well introduce him as my boyfriend, because we all know it isn't going to be long until he becomes mine. After all I am more of a woman then you are." she said.

"If you're so much of a woman, then how come you lost James only days after you got him. I mean at least I had him for a year." I said.

"Bitch." she said

"Whore." I said back

She looked as if she was going to say something else but Edward beat her to it.

"I suggest you leave." he said menacingly.

"And if I don't want to?" she asked.

"If you don't leave voluntarily, then we'll make you leave." threatened Rosalie.

"Fine, no need to get violent." she said as she turned to leave. "Oh and Edward I'll be seeing you soon."

"Ughh, I hate her." I said once she was gone.

"I can see why." said Alice.

We were all pretty tense until Jasper started to calm us down. I was grateful for that, I didn't want Victoria to ruin my day.

* * *

**How was it? Oh and thank you to those of you who reviewed I appreciate it a lot. =)**


	13. Apprehension

**Apprehension**

I have a week left here. A part of me is sad that I'm going to be leaving, but another part of me is a little relieved. I forgot how much stress is included with this whole ordeal. I was heading over to Veronica's house, at the moment. We were going to hang out for a little while. We invited Jose and the Cullen's to come over a little later. We wanted to have our bonding time, but we also wanted to hang out with everyone.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in ages." screamed Erika. Leave it to her to be over-dramatic.

"What are you talking about? You saw me two days ago." I said while laughing.

"Ya, well yesterday was long." she said.

"How was yesterday?" she asked as we made our way into the house.

"It was great, that is until we ran into Victoria." I said.

"WHAT? You saw Victoria and you're just now telling me." she yelled, dropping everything on the floor.

"Erika, what the hell are you screaming about?" Veronica asked, as she came down the stairs.

"She ran into Victoria." Erika said still yelling.

"Damn that sucks, but Erika that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you screaming?" Veronica asked.

"I… uh… I don't really know why I was screaming. I just felt like it I guess." Erika shrugged and walked into the living room.

"I'm telling you she gets crazier everyday. It's either the weed or the baby. My vote is the weed it fucked her up in the head." Veronica said loud enough for Erika to hear.

"Fuck you bitches. Now are we going to watch movies or what?" Erika asked.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Ok before you say anything. We haven't seen it in a long time." Erika defended.

"Erika please don't tell me it's what I think it is." I begged. Erika had a habit of finding a movie she loved then watching it a million times.

"Come on I love Clueless." Erika pleaded. Don't get me wrong clueless is a great movie but after you've seen it a million time, it gets a little hard to watch.

"Please." Erika begged, adding the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh fine, but just one time no more than that." I said.

"Yes! Were going to have so much fun." she yelled.

"Veronica how much sugar has she had because she's practically bouncing off the walls?" I whispered to Veronica.

"None that I know of." Veronica whispered back. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it now?" she questioned.

I did the only thing I could think of, and that was sticking my tongue out at her. I know a little immature right but who cares.

"Come on; tell me, you know I hate surprises." I said hoping she would change her mind and tell me.

Time flew by and before we knew it, everyone else was getting here. I was a little on edge because of the surprise, Veronica had. I was interrupted from my thoughts because of two hands going over my eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled, while I tried to get the hands off my face but who ever it was, was strong.

"Now is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh." I screamed, not even bothering to answer because I knew who it was. It was Crystal, Veronica's cousin. Crystal and I were very close before I left. Out of all my friends, she understood what I meant when I said I wanted to turn my life around. She understood because she had to do it too. She wanted to be a teacher, and she knew that would never happen if she didn't get her act together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Well I heard you were in town, no thanks to you, and I thought I would come down and surprise you." She replied. Crystal moved to San Diego a little while after I moved. She's a year older than us, so she's already in her first year of college.

"I'm sorry, I would have told you, but to be completely honest I kind of forgot." I said.

"It's ok. Now where is this boyfriend everyone's been talking about." she asked. "I hear he's cute."

"Come on. I'll introduce you." I said while I pulled her over to where the Cullen's where.

"Ok, this is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Guys this is Crystal." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Now which one of you is this idiot's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Hey I resent that." I said.

"That would be me." Edward said.

"And what are your intentions for my friend?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, shut up, you're my friend not my father." I joked.

"What I'm just making sure this guy isn't a psycho killer or something." she argued back.

"Crystal, what are the odds of him being a psycho killer?" I asked

"With your luck, it would be a pretty high." she said.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my luck." I said.

"If there's nothing wrong with your luck. Then how come every guy you went out with, or any guy that liked you, stalked you." she replied. "And don't even think about denying it because we both know it's true."

I looked up because the Cullen's had gotten particularly quiet. They were all looking at Edward as if the were waiting for him to say something.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked in a sad tone.

"Sure." I said as he led me through the crowd. We got out back when he placed me on a table while he stood in between my legs.

"What's up?" I asked.

"In there it sounded as if you have had a lot of relationships." he said, but something about the way he was talking made me think that wasn't what he wanted to know.

"Yes, I have had a lot of relationships, and the reason I kept that to myself was that they all ended badly and I didn't want to think about it." I said hoping that he would accept that.

"What do you mean ended badly?" he asked.

"A couple of them cheated on me, I broke up with a few, one of them just disappeared, and it pretty much goes on like that." I said while looking down.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"You don't have to say sorry. Being with you has made all that pain hurt less." I said.

"Bella, what I really wanted to ask you was… um." Edward stated but didn't finish.

"Edward ask me, you can ask me anything." I said reassuringly.

"Alright, here it goes. You said that you have never." he waved his hands in a suggestive manner so I knew what he was talking about. "and I guess I wanted to know if that was the truth."

"Yes, Edward, that was the truth. I'm still a virgin." I said.

"Good, because I don't think I would be able to refrain myself from killing one of these guys if I had to hear there thoughts about that." he said relieved.

"Do you want to go back in or do you want to stay out here a little longer?" I asked.

"If it was up to me, I would keep you to myself, but Alice is screaming through her thoughts for me to stop hogging you." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well we wouldn't want to upset Alice now would we." I said while wrapping my arms around him.

"You know we could sneak off on our own." he suggested. I was about to answer but I was interrupted by Alice banging on the window.

"I guess that is a no." I said while I reluctantly unwrapped my self from Edward.

"Don't want to anger the stupid pixie." Edward muttered under his breathe.

"I heard that." yelled Alice from the house.

"Come on. Let's get back to the party." I said.

I spent the rest of the night, hanging out with everyone, but I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to make a big a big idea about a feeling. I think Jasper felt my apprehension, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

**How is it? Now the next chapter will take a little longer to get out, because tommorrow is my birthday, and i wont have time to work on it. **


	14. Secret Agents

**Secret Agent**

Here I was sitting in an empty hotel room, bored out of my mind. The Cullen's had to go hunting and they thought it would be fun to do another family affair. So that left me staring at the phone willing it to do something. The phone didn't ring but something better happened, their was a knock on the door. I jumped up so fast that I almost tripped over the coffee table. I opened the door and their stood Crystal.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to see what your doing." she said casually as she sat on the couch.

"Staring at the phone." I said honestly.

"Wow, that's pathetic." she teased.

"Oh and what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Staring at the door." she answered honestly as well.

"So much better." I said sarcastically.

"Hey at least mine has a better chance of doing something." she argued.

"They have the same chance; you know what actually I think the phone has a better chance." I said back.

"Ha Ha, this is just like old times, arguing over stupid ass shit." she said.

"I've missed this." I said.

"So have I, Hey where you okay during the party? You seemed a little on edge." she said.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Bella I've known you long enough to know that you're lying. What happened? Was it something I said? Oh my god I'm so sorry if I caused you and Edward any problems." she said in practically one breathe.

"No, no it wasn't anything you did, but technically you did cause a little trouble." I said.

"What, what did I do?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Well I forgot to tell Edward about my past relationships." I said.

"And I let the cat out of the bag. Shitt I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's alright, I should have told him a long time ago, but he didn't take it that bad." I said.

"Good, but was that what was making you uncomfortable at the party?" she asked.

"No, You know that feeling, when you now someones looking at you but you don't know who." I said.

"Ya." she said.

"I had that feeling for a good part of the night. I don't know if I was just being paranoid, but it kind of freaked me out." I said.

"Okay, well let's make a list of people that would watch you." she said as she went to grab a sheet of paper. "Who comes to mind?" she asked.

"Ummm… James, Victoria, one of my ex's maybe," I said.

"Can you think of anyone else?" she asked.

"Not of the top of my head." I said.

"Ok, were going to go secret agent, and find out if there watching you." she said excitedly.

"What do you mean by secret agent?" I said slightly nervous because Crystal had a tendency of going over board with her ideas.

"You know the whole thing, the outfits, codenames, walkie talkies, hats, and a cool get away car." she said.

"I don't really think we need any of that." I said.

"Well I don't care if we need it, I want it." she said.

"Alright what ever you say." I said, it was better not to argue with her when she got in her project modes.

"Ohhh, I love this song, come dance with me." she said as she pulled me up. The song was 'Ready for Love' by Cascada. Crystal was singing along at the top of her lungs.

_You took a piece of my heart  
__I never thought that this could fall apart  
__You said you fell in loveAnd this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
__Another lifeAnother happy ending cuts like knife  
__Another place, another timeAnother hand to touch, another sun to shine_

We weren't really dancing but jumping around, spinning, all that stuff. It was more of just us goofing around. It was fun until she wanted me to sing along to it.

"I' don't think so." I said as she spinned me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can't sing." I said.

"Liar, come on please." she said, added with the puppy dog pout. She knew I couldn't say no to the puppy dog pout.

"Ughhh, I hate you. Ok I'll do it but I won't do it to a fast song. Fast songs just get to confusing when you singing." I said.

"Okay, slow song it is." she said as she put 'My Declaration' by Eliza Bennett on softly.

I softly sang along to the words, I knew this song by heart so it was easy.

"Louder please." she said. I reluctantly raised my voice.

_No I can't keep hiding, no I can't keep hiding, no I can't keep running away  
So I'm gonna be stronger, and I'm gonna be better made, and I'm gonna give everything,  
Just to bring me back I'm gonna be stronger, I'm gonna be understood, and I'm gonna give everything  
Just to bring me back again!_

I just sang that part, when I heard something drop from behind me. I reluctantly turned around, and there they were all the Cullen's just staring at me.

"Bella, that was amazing." Alice said once she got over the shock.

"Ummm, thanks." I said while I was blushing like crazy.

"Why haven't you sung for us before, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"I… uh… It never came up I guess." I said still embarrassed.

"Bella, there's no need to be embarrassed, you were amazing." said Jasper.

"You were better than amazing," whispered Edward into my ear.

"I'm gonna head out. Have a nice night everyone, Bella I'll call you tomorrow." Crystal said as she walked out the door.

"How was the hunting trip?" I asked trying to get the conversation off me.

"It was good, but I missed you too much." Edward said as he pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than I thought, and our family didn't really like being ignored by us, because Emmet came and pulled us apart.

"Give it a rest, you've been apart for a couple of hours, and your acting like it's been years." teased Emmet.

"Emmet, you act the same way when Rosalie goes away. So stop making fun of them for it." said Carlisle.

We spent most of the night just like this. All together, joking around, and enjoying each other's company. We only stopped because I fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it?**


	15. Bad Ideas

**Bad Ideas**

Another week has past, and the day I have to go back home is getting closer and closer. The problem is that I'm starting to think of here as another home. That fact has caused a couple of fights between me and Edward, He wants to leave as soon as possible, he thinks that I'm changing. He doesn't understand that I this place is a part of who I am. I finally realized that who I was is a part of who I am. I can deny it all I want, but at the end of the day, it's still going to be me. I think the rest of the Cullen's want to go home to, but to be honest I don't know if I could leave.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on my bed, reading Jane Eyre, when Alice came in to talk to me._

"_Bella, can we talk?" she asked._

"_Sure, what's up?" I asked._

"_You know the end of the break is coming up." she said._

"_Ya, what about it?" I asked._

"_When do you think your going to want to go home?" she asked._

"_I… Uhh… I don't really know, why?" I said._

"_It's just that don't you think it's time we've gone home?" she asked._

"_I haven't really thought about it. Is there a reason that we have to go back?" I asked._

"_It's just that I think we've stayed long enough." she said._

"_You think that or Edward thinks that?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

"_He's just worried about you." she said._

"_He has no reason to be worried." I snapped._

"_Don't be mad at him. He just wants what's best for you." she said._

"_Does he ever think that maybe staying here would be best for me?" I mumbled under my breathe._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Nothing Alice, I just need some time to think about some things." I said._

_**End of Flashback**_

And I did think about it, I thought about it long and hard. I thought about it so much that it is the reason I'm currently sneaking out through the fire escape. The Cullen's were to busy arguing to notice that I left. I couldn't stand to hear there arguments, knowing that I'm the reason for them.

I made my way towards Veronica's house on foot. We were going to go to this restaurant/club. I was going to invite the rest of the Cullen's, but I changed my mind, I was going o use this time to clear my head.

"Hey, you look great." said Erika, when she opened the door. She was starting to show a little. It was only noticeable if your looked really hard, but it was still there.

"Ya let's go, who's car are we taking?" I asked.

"Were taking mine. No Cullen's tonight?" asked Veronica.

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?" asked Erika when we got into the car.

"Well I was going to ask them, but then I decided it would be fun just to have a girls night with you two." I said.

Erika just stared at me for a long time. Like she was trying to figure out what I did.

"Do they know were you are?" Erika asked.

"Not exactly." I said quietly.

Veronica stopped the car so fast, that I was thrown forward when she hit the brakes. Luckily, there were no other cars around us.

"Bella, you have to call them now, your boyfriend is going to kill us if he knew we had a part in this. I mean he already thinks were contaminating your mind. So he's automatically going to blame this on us." said Veronica.

"Relax, he wont even know I'm gone. There to busy arguing." I said.

"Arguing about what?" asked Veronica as she started to drive again.

"When we should go home." I said.

"Oh." said Erika quietly.

"Let's not think about, let's just have a good time tonight." I suggested.

"It's us, when do we not have a good time?" Veronica said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Where did you guys find this place?" I asked when we got into the door.

"Well we kind of got lost, and stumbled upon it. This is actually our first time being in the building, but it looks like it'll be fun." said Veronica

We were having so much fun that I lost track of time. When I looked at the time I figured what's the point in going back right now. I'm already in trouble, so I might as well enjoy every minute until I get back. I was taking a break at the table while Erika and Veronica continued to dance. Veronica came to join me after a while but Erika was no where to be found.

"What did you do?" I asked when Erika came running back to the table looking like she robbed a bank.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You kn…" I was about to continue asking her about it, but I was cut off my a guy on the stage with a microphone.

"How is everyone tonight? As you know we have karaoke on Friday nights, and our first volunteers are Veronica, Erika, and Bella. Let's give them a hand." He said.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I said repeatedly and very loudly.

"Come on please, this might be the last time that we ever have a chance to do this." said Veronica, while they both gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Please don't make me do this." I begged.

"Too late." Erika said as we got onto the stage. I recognized the song right when it started to play. It was 'Honey Honey' from the Mamma Mia Soundtrack.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honeyHoney honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honeyI've heard about him beforeI wanted to know some moreAnd now I know what they mean, he's a love machineOh, he makes me dizzy _

Veronica sang the first part.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honeyHoney honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honeyThe way that you kiss good night_

_Way that you kiss me goodnightThe way that you hold me tightWay that you're holding me tightI feel like I wanna singWhen you do your thing_

I sang the second part, and surprisingly the crowd seemed to be liking it.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honeyHoney honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honeyI'd heard about you beforeI wanted to know some moreAnd now I'm about to seeWhat you mean to me_

And Erika sang the last part. When we finished we were met with a loud applause. I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but it was actually fun. We were all smiling like crazy when the announcer congratulated us on a job well done. Of course, my smile faded when I looked in the crowd again. I seemed that fate hated me, because Edward was standing in the middle of the crowd. How did I not see him before. Let's just say that he didn't exactly look happy. He took one look at me, and turned towards the door. I knew I had to catch up with him, I had to fix this mess I made. What the hell was I thinking when I decided to sneak out. I ran out of the club, and ignored the calls of Veronica and Erika. I caught up to him fairly easy, because he wasn't walking all that fast. One look at his face and it told me that this wasn't going to be easy, and I probably wouldn't like the outcome, but I didn't have a choice because he already made up his mind.

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry for the long time inbetween updates, but I've been really busy.**


	16. GoodByes

_**Previously: **__I caught up to him fairly easy, because he wasn't walking all that fast. One look at his face and it told me that this wasn't going to be easy, and I probably wouldn't like the outcome, but I didn't have a choice because he already made up his mind._

* * *

**Good-byes**

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you even know who you are anymore?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You told me that all of this." he said while gesturing to our surroundings. "is who you were, but right now your two different people." he said.

"Edward, I'm the same person I've always been. I'm Bella, your Bella." I said.

"The girl standing in front of me and the girl that was up on that stage are no where near the same person." he said.

"I'm still your Bella. I'm just doing things a little bit differently." I said desperately trying to get him to see where I'm coming from.

"No, you're not my Bella. You're the Bella that lived here not the Bella that moved to Forks." Edward said sadly "but the thing is that I know my Bella is still in there."

"What if this is the real Bella? What if the Bella you know was me being something I'm not." I said.

"No, No, No." Edward practically yelled. "When will you finally see yourself clearly? What you just said is a lie and you know it. You are so much better than all of this. I can't watch you settle for something less."

"What are you saying, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you have a choice to make, and when you make it, you know where to find me." he said while pulling me in for a swift kiss, then turned to walk away.

"Edward, where are you going?" I yelled at his retreating figure.

"I'm going home, where I belong. Where I know you belong, but the question is, where do you think you belong. I'll always love you, and when you make your choice I'll be at home waiting for you to come back." he kissed my forehead and turned to leave again.

I just stood there in shock, the rain soaking through my clothes. The second he was out of my line of vision, I felt numb. I knew I love Edward, but I never knew I loved him this much until he wasn't there. After about ten minutes of standing in the rain, I turned back to the club to try and find Erika and Veronica.

I walked through the club in kind of a daze. I think people were giving me curious glances, but I couldn't force myself to pay any attention to them. The thumping of the bass was making it hard to concentrate. I looked everywhere for them, but I couldn't find them. I figured that they went home when they couldn't find me. I was on my way to the exit, when I felt someone grab my wrist and turn me towards them.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." said this guy, with over jelled hair. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't Edward. He was about 5'9 with jet black hair. His clothes looked like they swallowed him up. His pants were way too baggy, and his shirt was about three times his size. Baggy clothes were cute, but this was just to much.

"Let me go." I said softly.

"Now why would I do that? I think I'm going to keep you." he said while he place his other hand on my waist, drawing me closer to him.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Let me go." I said a little bit louder and with a little bit more force.

"That, I don't think I'm going to do." he said with a chuckle. When he laughed his breathe blew across my face, and let me tell you it was vile.

I didn't say anything this time; I just kneed him in the groin. Him doubling over in pain was the last think I saw before I ran towards the exit. When I got outside the tears that I was trying to keep in just started to spill out. I needed some time to think, and I didn't feel like making small talk with a complete stranger so instead of getting a cab I just decided to walk to Veronicas house. I wanted to go to the place where I knew I would always be accepted. Where I knew I would always be safe from my feelings.

While I was walking I thought about the rest of the Cullen's. I wondered if they would go with Edward. What am I thinking, of course, they went with Edward. He's part of their family, and I'm nothing more than a useless human that causes problems for them. That thought alone brought on a whole new round of tears. This time I was crying over the loss of a love, but I was also crying over the loss of a family.

I was about half way to Veronica's house when I got a call from Alice. I just stared at it, I didn't know if I could handle that, so I just let it go to voice mail. I got about six more calls, but I didn't even look to see who it was. I had a feeling they were from various Cullens but I just ignored it. I figured it would be easier on them if I didn't make them go through an awkward goodbye.

"Bella, what happened?" asked Erika when she opened the door.

"He left." was all I was able to get out before I broke down in tears again. I vaguely remember Erika grabbing hold of me. I was too much distracted by the pain that I felt in my heart. I always thought that a broken heart was just a saying, but right now I could feel my heart breaking in two. Edward took the other half when he left.

* * *

**How was it? Review and tell me what you think. =)**


	17. Always Remember

**Always Remember**

"Veronica, get your ass in here." yelled Erika once she gathered me in her arms.

Veronica and Erika held me while I cried for Edward, for the Cullen's, for everything. We ended up falling asleep, I woke up lat afternoon. Once I fully woke up Veronica and Erika started their interrogation.

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

"He left." was all I could get out.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. What happened after you ran out of the club?" Erika questioned.

"Well I caught up to him, and when I asked what was wrong he said that I was different people, and that I had to make a choice." I said while the tears started to fall once again. "I'm sorry I'm just being stupid. God, I'm so stupid to have even thought that I belonged with him. I'm just going to have to except that this is the only place that I will belong." I cried out.

"You don't belong here; You never belonged here." said Erika.

"Wow, thanks for making me feel welcomed." I said sarcastically.

"She didn't mean it like that. Bella your worth so much more and it's time you realized it." Veronica said softly.

"Ya, no matter how much we wish you belonged here, you don't. Now that I look back, you didn't belong here back then either. You were so different, the way you thought about things was so complex that we didn't understand you half the time. It's not you who doesn't deserve something better; it's us who don't deserve you." Erika said while a few stray tears fell.

"If I don't belong here then where do I belong." I asked in a small voice.

"With Edward." they both replied at the same time.

"So what you're saying is that I have to get my ass on a plane." I asked.

"Exactly." said Erika.

"Ok you go and book your flight, and I'll call everyone over here." Veronica said.

"Wait, why do you need to call everyone over here?" I asked while I was getting on the computer.

"Are you kidding? They would kill us if they knew we let you leave with out saying good-bye to everyone." said Veronica.

"Ok, but tell them to hurry." I said.

"Promise me it won't be like last time." said Erika.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The last time you left, we didn't keep in touch. Bella losing you the first time hurt so much, and now that I have you again, I can't handle losing you again. So promise me it won't be like last time." she said, trying to keep the tears in.

"I promise it wont be like last time. I can't handle losing you either and you better believe that little baby in you is going to know their god-mother." I said while I hugged her.

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX FOR 2 WEEKS. GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE." Veronica screamed on the phone. Erika and I just looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"You better book your flight." Erika said.

"Ughhh, Why are we friends with him again?" Veronica asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Joel, I swear he's and idiot." said complained.

"Shut-up Veronica you know you like him." I said.

"So what if I do?" she asked, but I could tell that she was nervous about our reactions.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for my cousin." I said while I kissed her cheek. "But you're going to have to let him know because like you said before Joel is an idiot he won't pick up on the hints."

"What's the emergency?" Jose yelled as he burst through the door. His hair still had shampoo in it, so I guess he got the call when he was in the shower, and didn't even bother to wash it out.

"Bella's going home." Erika said.

"That's all, no offense Bella but by the way Veronica was on the phone it sounded like someone died or something. I'm going to miss you but I always knew you would go home eventually." he said while he embraced me in a hug.

The rest of the good-byes went in similar fashion, it seems that Veronica was a little too dramatic when it came to the phone calls, because everyone came running in trying to figure out what the emergency was, It was kind of entertaining though. Before I knew it Veronica and Erika were walking me into the airport. I looked at my two best friends and I had a hard time keeping in the tears.

"This isn't good-bye forever, its just good-bye for now." I said, trying to stay strong.

I was attacked by them into a group hug. We probably looked crazy to other people. Three girls clinging to each other like it was the end of the world.

"Go make us proud." said Veronica.

"Ya, go get your man." said Erika.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We know, now get your ass on the plane." said Erika.

I took one last look at my two best friends then went to board the plane.

"We love you, too." screamed Veronica. I turned at the sound of her voice, and I couldn't help but run back for one last hug.

"Don't forget us." Erika whispered.

"Never." I whispered back

The plane ride lasted forever, but finally I was getting in a cab on my way to the Cullen's house. I know I probably should have gone home first, but I couldn't leave things like this for another second. I hated not being with Edward, and I wanted that to end as soon as possible.

I had the driver stop a little ways away from the house. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say while I walked to the house, but when I got to the front door I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

I knocked on the door softly, knowing one of them would hear it. When the door opened, I was pulled into a tight hug. However, it wasn't the hug I wanted to be in.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry I ended it there but I'm going to get the next chapter out really fast. I'm going to be ending this story in the next couple of chapters. Also, check out my new story One Step at a Time. =)**


	18. Home

_**Previously: **_I knocked on the door softly, knowing one of them would hear it. When the door opened, I was pulled into a tight hug. However, it wasn't the hug I wanted to be in.

**Home**

"Thank God you're finally here. He wouldn't believe me when I said you were coming; all he does is lay on the couch claiming it smells like you." Alice said once she released me.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." I said.

"At least you're here." she said.

"That I am. Where is he?" I asked.

"Follow me." she said, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the living room.

"Edward." Alice said. He was lying so still that you would think he was a statue.

"Go away, Alice." he said.

"But Edward." Alice persisted.

"I said go away, obviously your vision isn't coming true because she still isn't here." he said, I could hear the hurt in his voice and it hurt me knowing I was the reason for it.

"Edward." I said quietly.

His whole body froze even more at the sound of my voice. The only thing you could hear was my breathing.

"Edward." I said a little bit louder. This time his body unfroze and before I could blink, I was in his arms. The one place I wanted to be. I felt safe in his arms. I was at home in his arms.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed me passionately. It seemed that he through his boundaries out the window with this kiss. It was almost like he was trying to make sure I was real.

"I love you." I said once we broke apart.

"Finally, I thought he was going to be depressed forever." yelled Emmet, while he came to give me a hug. Edward made the hug a little hard because he wouldn't let go of me.

"Come on Edward, stop hogging Bella." Emmet whined.

Edward ignored his brother and pulled me into another kiss. I faintly heard Emmet whining to Esme, but I was more interested in the amazing man that was currently kissing me. Edward swooped me up in his arms, and ran us up to his room, without breaking the kiss. He laid me on the bed, while he hovered above me.

"So have you made your decision?" he asked while he gave me soft kisses all over my face.

"I'm here, what do you think?" I said.

"I need to hear you say it out loud." he said.

"I choose whatever part of me that lets me be with you." I said, while looking into his eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you there." he said.

"Typical you, always trying to blame yourself, but is not your fault. You leaving put things in perspective for me. I know who I am, and I know who I want to be, but what I know most of all is that I want to be with you." I said.

"You want to be with me forever?" he asked.

"Always and forever." I said.

"Then marry me." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." he said with a giant grin on his face.

"I said YES."

Edward leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a velvet box. He slipped out a gorgeous ring and placed it on my ring finger.

"Edward it's beautiful. You didn't spend too much money on it did you?" I asked.

"I didn't spend a penny. It was my mothers." he said.

"That makes me love it even more." I said while I leaned forward for a kiss. "How long have you had that in there?"

"I put it in there shortly after I met you." he said.

"You knew back then that you wanted to marry me?" I asked.

"I knew from the moment I met you, that I wanted you to be my wife." he said.

"I love you." I said.

"I cant even describe how much I love you." he said, and with that being said we spent the night in each others arms.

When I woke up, I was met by a very exuberant Alice. She was talking a mile a minute about wedding plans.

"Oh we have so much to do." Alice said very excitedly.

"Alice before we do those things there's something I have to do." I said. Already knowing she knew what I was talking about.

"Sure, just come and find me when you're done. No sneaking away with Edward." she said.

When she left the room, I reached for my cell phone and called Erika.

(_Italics = Erika)_

"_It's seven fucking thirty; you better have a good reason for calling." _

"Well Hello to you too." I said.

"_Bella honey, I love you but I would love you more later in the morning."_

"I just wanted to let my best friend know that I'm engaged." I said.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."_

"God Erika, I think I just went deaf in my right ear." I complained.

"_Where's the fire?" I heard Veronica asked._

"_Bella's getting married." Erika screamed._

"_Are you fucking serious. Put her on speaker phone." Veronica demanded._

"_You're getting married?" Veronica asked._

"Ya, he proposed last night." I said.

"_This is so great. I always knew that you would be the first to get married." Erika said._

"Really I always thought I would never get married." I laughed.

"_That's because you an idiot." Veronica said._

"Alright I have to go, Alice wants to start the planning. You guys are going to be here right?" I asked.

"_We wouldn't miss it for the world." said Erika._

"Bye guys." I said while I hung up the phone. Not a second after I hung up the phone, Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I rested my head on his chest, while I enjoyed the feeling of his arms.

"Are you happy?" Edward whispered.

"No." I replied, Edwards's body went rigid when I said that. "I'm ecstatic." With those words, Edwards's body relaxed.

If this was how things were going to be from now on, then I am defiantly going to love it.

**The End**

* * *

**How was it?**


End file.
